


Prompt 8. Can't keep hands off each other (public)

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Series: Multi-fandom  OTP prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Multi-fandom  OTP prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391098
Kudos: 26





	Prompt 8. Can't keep hands off each other (public)

Stiles could not get over the fact that the Derek Hale agree to date him after years of wanting on Stiles part. A thing he could always do is kiss Derek any time he wants, a lot of the time during meeting the Stiles would go up to Derek and kiss him. The best thing was that Derek would always kiss him back.

One day Scott was wanting to have a talk about want to do about the new threat of month. They were outside in a park and while Scott was on doing his big alpha talk, Stiles notices that Derek is hanging out the back sitting on a bench. Stiles didn’t mean to stop listen to Scott but the fact that Derek was sitting away looking all mysterious. He started to walk towards Derek and sat next to him. Derek just rolled his eyes and place his arm around Stiles, Stiles just smiled as he places his head against the werewolf shoulder. Stiles started to kiss Derek neck giggling as the werewolf stubble tickles his lips.

“Stiles, we are in public” Derek tried to stop him but Stiles had continuing kiss down the werewolf’s neck until he got to the down to Derek shirt. He really wants to remove Derek’s shirt to kiss his down his abs. Derek seems to understand what Stiles wanted or maybe he could smell the arousal in Stiles scent, he just pulls Stiles and stare into his eyes and strongly says.

“Stiles, we are in public.” Stiles could see in Derek eyes that he wants to take him right now, but unlike Stiles, Derek had more self-control that Stiles and not wanting to get arrested by his boyfriend father. He takes Stiles by the waist and before Stiles knew that were out of the park. 


End file.
